


Tofu Soup & Vanilla Tea

by herdustisverypretty



Series: Akakuro rain [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Sexual References, Sickfic, a sequel to a sequel actually!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi takes a sick Kuroko to Rakuzan to look after him.





	Tofu Soup & Vanilla Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Check the series for the previous two stories. 
> 
> I SAID I was gonna do another sequel didn't I? AND I DID. 
> 
> This was very fun to write. I love writing sassy sick Kuroko. And Akakuro banter is fun to write in general. 
> 
> Thanks to Nico for listening to me and also for reading it. I'm glad I made you laugh.

Akashi has a private car with a personal driver take them all the way to Kyoto. Kuroko is always a little intimidated by how much money his boyfriend actually has. He saw in Akashi’s wallet once and noticed he had two credit cards. Who even needs two credit cards? Especially at the age of 15? Akashi, apparently. 

“How are you feeling?” the aforementioned boyfriend asks, sliding his arm around Kuroko’s waist. 

Kuroko insisted on taking a blanket in the car. It’s cold and he’s sick, and it’s not like Akashi was going to tell him no.

“I’m terrible,” he responds truthfully. 

Akashi chuckles softly. “You poor thing.”

“Give me hugs,” Kuroko demands. 

Akashi laughs again and pulls him closer. “As you wish, my prince.”

Kuroko leans into him, feeling better with Akashi’s presence. He manages to fall asleep, and Akashi wakes him when they reach Rakuzan. It’s evening now, so the hallways are mostly empty of students. Kuroko assumes they’re in their rooms or somewhere like the library to do extra study. The few students that are out and about stare at him as he walks with Akashi, and he wonders if it’s because he’s dressed in a blanket cape and pyjamas, or if it’s because he’s holding hands with The Akashi Seijuurou. Could be either. 

Akashi takes him to his room and lets him in, and Kuroko goes straight for the bed to get comfortable. 

“You look good tucked in my bed,” Akashi says smugly as he puts down his bags. 

Kuroko pokes his tongue out at him, then continues to settle down. “Friendly reminder that we’re not having sex while I’m sick,” he says as he fluffs up Akashi’s pillow. 

“So you’ve said, about ten thousand times,” Akashi mutters under his breath. 

“Are you coming over?” Kuroko asks, putting on his best puppy pout. Kise would be proud of it. 

“Let me get changed first,” Akashi says. “Just because  _ you  _ refused to change out of your pyjamas for the drive.”

“I was  _ comfortable _ ,” Kuroko mumbles. 

Akashi laughs. “It’s fine. I’m just teasing you. Though I have to wonder what my schoolmates will think of for me bringing a bedraggled, pyjama-clad boy into my room.”

“They’ll think you’re very lucky,” Kuroko says. Then he sneezes. “Ugh.”

Akashi chuckles, and now dressed in pyjamas of his own, joins Kuroko on the bed. 

“What if you get sick?” Kuroko asks, scooting over to make room for his boyfriend.

“I won’t. I’m very healthy. I never get sick,” Akashi says with a smile.

“What if you just jinxed it?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Akashi says, giving Kuroko a gentle pat on the head. “And if not,  _ you  _ can take care of  _ me _ .”

“And ruin my perfect attendance?” 

“Fine! Abandon your poor, sick, boyfriend!”

“It’s  _ me  _ who’s sick right now, doofus,” Kuroko says, playfully shoving Akashi. 

Akashi grins, then leans in to kiss his nose. “Do you want dinner or do you just want to go to bed?”

“Can you bring me dinner? I don’t want to get up.”

Akashi sighs, but he’s smiling. “Okay. Anything you for. I’ll be back in a minute then.”

He gets up, puts on a cardigan, and leaves the room. Kuroko snuggles down further in his bed, pressing his face into Akashi’s pillow. He can’t smell a thing. His nose is still blocked. Unfortunate, as he always finds smelling Akashi’s things to be comforting. As weird as that might sound. He buries into the blankets, trying to breathe normally while he waits for Akashi to return. 

“Tetsuya, are you asleep?”

“Hm?” Kuroko mumbles, sitting up. He yawns and stretches as Akashi sits down on the bed beside him. “I was napping.”

Akashi kisses his cheek, then holds out a bowl covered by a plastic lid. “I brought you dinner.”

“What is it?” Kuroko asks, unable to smell anything still. 

“Tofu soup.”

Kuroko nods, smiling. “Of course. I should have expected that.” 

“I also brought you some tea,” Akashi says, holding up a mug. “Vanilla.”

“Well, at least you thought of me this time,” Kuroko says. 

“I  _ always  _ think of you,” Akashi gasps, mock offended. 

“Uh-huh.” 

Kuroko smiles when Akashi laughs. He’s missed being this close to Akashi. It’s nice to have him back. 

“Can I feed you?” Akashi asks as Kuroko opens the lid of the soup. 

“If you insist, I won’t say no,” Kuroko replies.

Akashi smiles like a giddy child, picking up the spoon to hold up to Kuroko’s mouth. “Say ‘aah’.”

Kuroko smiles and opens his mouth to let Akashi feed him. Sometimes his boyfriend can be so clingy. It’s not a bad thing, Kuroko quite likes it, in fact. Akashi is completely head over heels for him. It’s nice, Kuroko thinks. He feels the same way. He gets just as flustered as he imagines Akashi does when they look at each other. 

Akashi continues to feed him until Kuroko is full, only managing to get through half the bowl. “You need to eat more,” Akashi scolds. “No wonder you’re so skinny.”

“I’m not  _ that  _ thin,” Kuroko grumbles. His weight is a bit of a touchy subject. He doesn’t particularly like how thin he is. He doesn’t mind being short, or even small-framed, but he wishes he could put on more weight at least. It’s annoying always being told how scrawny he is.

Akashi gives him a disbelieving look but doesn’t argue further. He then proceeds to start eating from Kuroko’s soup. 

“You’re  _ really  _ going to get sick if you do that,” Kuroko warns. 

“I’ll be fine,” Akashi insists. 

“I can’t get time off school.”

“Maybe I’ll move into  _ your  _ bedroom then,” Akashi says. 

“There is no way you’re missing school,” Kuroko says. “Your dad will kill you.”

Akashi scowls. “Unfortunately, you’re right.”

Kuroko rubs his back. “Then try not to get sick, Sei-kun.  _ Please _ .”

Akashi sighs. “Okay, fine. I already ate before coming back anyway, I mostly just wanted to share with you,” he says. 

Kuroko rolls his eyes. “Can we go to bed then? I’m tired.”

Akashi kisses his cheek again. “You’re warm. And yes, let’s go to bed.” 

They settle down under the blankets together, Akashi making sure to tuck them up around Kuroko’s face so he keeps warm. Kuroko would usually be annoyed by being mothered, but it’s kind of nice when he’s sick. He snuggles up in Akashi’s arms and falls asleep quickly. 

He’s awakened far too early by a sneeze. 

“Don’t tell me-”

Akashi scowls, rubbing his pink nose. “This is your fault,” he says with a stuffy voice. 

Kuroko laughs at him, and doesn’t stop until Akashi kiss-tackles him. They both gasp for air half a second later. 

“This is only your own fault, Sei-kun!” Kuroko says, sitting back up. “You were eating from my soup.”

“I never get sick though! This is definitely your fault! Your germs are too strong!” Akashi argues. 

“Nope, this is your own doing and I have no sympathy for you,” Kuroko says. 

Akashi pouts. “Well, at least we can be sick together then.”

“Yeah but you still have to go to class,” Kuroko points out. “Sucker.”

“That’s mean, Tetsuya,” Akashi says with an even bigger Kise-approved puppy pout. 

Kuroko smiles and leans forward to kiss him. “Well, if we’re both sick, I can do that without worry now.”

Akashi grins and kisses him back. “Sooo… does this mean we can have sex now? Since we’re both sick?”

Kuroko hits him with the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I S2G IF I WRITE ANOTHER SEQUEL. I mean. I COULD. 
> 
> They COULD end up doing the deed. And it's probably a huge disaster. Not sexy at all and just silly and embarrassing. And then idk Chihiro walks in on them because Akashi borrowed one of his light novels for research and he wants it back and holy jesus he did /NOT/ NEED TO SEE THAT. 
> 
> Let me know if you want that. Sounds like a barrel of laughs to me. 
> 
> *Also to clarify, when I said Akashi had two credit cards at age 15, that's just when Kuroko saw them in his wallet. In this fic they're almost 17, not 15.


End file.
